UFC 84
|gate=$3,732,000 |buyrate= 475,000 |previousevent=UFC 83: Serra vs St-Pierre 2 |followingevent=UFC 85: Bedlam }} UFC 84: Ill Will was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on May 24, 2008, at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Overview The card featured the return of Sean Sherk, who was suspended and stripped of his UFC lightweight title after he tested positive for steroids at UFC 73. He faced B.J. Penn, who had since won the vacated title against Joe Stevenson at UFC 80. Results Preliminary card *'Heavyweight bout: Christian Wellisch vs. Shane Carwin' :Carwin defeats Wellisch via KO (Punch) at 0:44 of Round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Gouveia vs. Reljic fight. *'Welterweight bout: Jason Tan vs. Kim Dong-hyun' :Kim defeats Tan via TKO (Elbows) at 0:25 of Round 3. *'Welterweight bout: Jon Koppenhaver vs. Yoshiyuki Yoshida' :Yoshida defeats Koppenhaver via submission (Anaconda Choke) at 0:56 of Round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Penn vs. Sherk fight. *'Lightweight bout: Rich Clementi vs. Terry Etim' :Clementi defeats Etim by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the fight 29-28. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Kazuhiro Nakamura' :Sokoudjou defeats Nakamura by TKO. Nakamura is not able to continue after the end of Round 1. This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Koppenhaver vs. Yoshida fight. *'Middleweight bout: Ivan Salaverry vs. Rousimar Palhares' :Palhares defeats Salaverry via submission (Armbar) at 2:36 of Round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Silva vs. Jardine fight. Main card *'Light Heavyweight bout: Thiago Silva vs. Antonio Mendes' :Silva defeats Mendes by Submission (Strikes) at 2:24 of Round 1. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Tito Ortiz vs. Lyoto Machida' :Machida defeats Ortiz by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the fight 30-27. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Wilson Gouveia vs. Goran Reljic' :Reljic defeats Gouveia by TKO (Strikes) at 3:15 of Round 2. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Wanderlei Silva vs. Keith Jardine' :Silva defeats Jardine by KO (Punches) at 0:36 of Round 1. *'Lightweight Championship bout: B.J. Penn © vs. Sean Sherk' :Penn defeats Sherk by TKO (Knee & Punches). Sherk is not able to continue after the end of Round 3. Bonus awards At the end of this event, the UFC awarded $75,000 to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards. *Fight of the Night: Wilson Gouveia vs. Goran Reljic *Submission of the Night: Rousimar Palhares *Knockout of the Night: Wanderlei Silva Fighter payroll B.J. Penn ($250,000) def. Sean Sherk ($35,000) Wanderlei Silva ($150,000) def. Keith Jardine ($10,000) Lyoto Machida ($100,000) def. Tito Ortiz ($210,000) Goran Reljic ($6,000) def. Wilson Gouveia ($18,000) Sokoudjou ($80,000) def. Kazuhiro Nakamura ($20,000) Thiago Silva ($50,000) def. Antonio Mendes ($4,000) Rousimar Palhares ($10,000) def. Ivan Salaverry ($20,000) Yoshiyuki Yoshida ($12,000) def. Jon Koppenhaver ($8,000) Rich Clementi ($40,000) def. Terry Etim ($10,000) Dong Hyun Kim ($40,000) def. Jason Tan ($3,000) Shane Carwin ($12,000) def. Christian Wellisch ($10,000) This does not include fighter bonuses Total: $1,098,000 UFC 84 fighters' salaries: payroll tops a million bucks | MMAjunkie.com References External links *Official UFC 84 Fight Card *Official UFC 84 Site Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 84 no:UFC 84 pt:UFC 84